1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drinking cups. More specifically, it relates to drinking cups which allow a user to readily drink from a cup while in a reclined or supine position.
2. Background & Description of the Related Art
Drinking cups come in many different shapes, sizes and configurations. Cups are most commonly used as receptacles for storing beverages for consumption. A conventional configuration for a cup comprises a flat base with a cylindrical side wall extending upward from the base and ending in a rim which frames the cup opening or mouth. To drink from a conventional cup, a person puts the rim of the cup to their mouth and tilts the cup to dispense the liquid over the rim. Lids, secured across the rim of a cup, are often employed to resist spills thereby requiring use of a straw to allow the drinker to suck the fluid contents out of the cup.
Drinking from a conventional cup with or without a straw is difficult or impossible to manage for bedbound individuals or other persons incapable of sitting up from a reclining to an upright position. Although bendable or flexible straws could be used, such straws would need to be longer than conventional straws to reach from the bottom of the cup, over the rim, out of the cup and back down to the drinker's mouth positioned below at least the rim of the cup and likely below the bottom of the cup such. The portion of the straw extending out of the cup would need to be longer than the portion in the cup. If such a long straw is not secured to the cup, it would tend to fall out of the cup either while the user is attempting to drink from the cup or when the cup is not in use. Such a straw would be prone to being lost and it would be difficult difficult to prevent the end of the straw from touching unsanitary surfaces when not in use. In addition, the length of such a straw, if secured to the cup, would make the cup more difficult to store.
It is known to connect a flexible straw to an outlet formed through the base of a cup as shown in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0006396 to Unkenholz and to form a clasp on the cup for connecting the straw thereto when not in use. Connecting the straw to the bottom of the cup allows gravity feeding of the contents of the cup through the straw and takes advantage of the head pressure created by the height of the liquid in the cup to facilitate drinking through the straw, which is particularly beneficial for users who may not be readily able to suck through a straw. A plug, which can be inserted in the distal end of the straw when not in use, is tethered to the side of the cup or the straw can be folded over itself and secured in place in the clasp to prevent liquid from flowing out of the distal end when not in use. The clasp disclosed by Unkenholz for securing the straw in place is problematic in that it is readily prone to snapping off or breaking, thereby eliminating the means for securing the straw to the body of the cup.
Double walled, thermally insulated cups have also become popular. The second wall is generally separated from the first wall by a thin layer of air. This wall, air, wall assembly generally provides adequate insulation for slowing heat transfer to or from the liquid contents. The double wall configuration also prevents the outside of the cup from becoming excessively hot or cold. An excessively cold outer wall could lead to condensation on the outside of the cup, thus making the cup slippery or uncomfortable to hold. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0062153 to Rhee discloses a cup with a double wall structure. However, it was not heretofore known to connect a straw to a double walled cup near the bottom thereof to obtain the benefits of such a bottom draining cup in combination with an insulated cup.